That Was Strange...A New Hope
by BladeSlash
Summary: No continuation from the last one...just more weirdness...R&R!!!


That Was Strange.

Haha, I caught you in my trap, now the only to get out is to read the fic, hahaha...ha. Ahem...anyway, the fic is not a continuation of the last story, just more wholesome wheat goodness. Enjoy.

That Was Strange...

**A New Hope**

"That Was Strange..." is displayed on the screen in fancy letters.

King Kai is shown wearing a robe and smoking a pipe.

"Welcome to tonight's episode of 'That Was Strange...' I am King Kai, your host tonight."

Bubbles hops in front of the camera. King Kai whips out a hammer and hits Bubbles over the head.

"Stupid monkey," he mumbles. "Anyways, this episode of 'That Was Strange...' will make you laugh, will make you cry, will make you say: what the hezee?

_Screen fades to black._

_(Stays black for 5 minutes.)_

All of a sudden the screen lights up showing the Son's house.

"But...but, I don't want to go to the mall," Goku whines.

"I agree with Kakkorot, we shouldn't have to go to the mall," Vegeta groans.

Krillin cowers in the corner, "Oh Kami, going shopping with #18, Bulma, and Chi-Chi." He shivered at the thought.

"**WE**...**ARE**...**GOING**," Chi-Chi says in an evil demonic voice that's so unnatural it's not funny.

Goku and Vegeta join Krillin in the corner.

***

"Piccolo," Gohan said eagerly.

"What?" Piccolo responded.

"I feel like something awful is happening to my dad."

***

Mirai Trunks walked down the street whistling. He stopped abruptly.

"Crap," he groaned, and started to run down the street.

Many teenage girls busted out of the store beside him.

Trunks ran as fast as he could.

"Come here baby!" one of the girls screeched.

"Wait Trunks!!"

"I want to give you a kiss!"

"Can I have an autograph?!"

Trunks realized something: he can fly. So he flew.

"That's better," he sighed. "But wait, what's that?" He turned around. He wished he hadn't.

A helicopter flew closer and closer. A large sign on it read:

**WE LUV TRUNKZ!!!**

"Nooooooo!!!" he screamed, "I have to hide." He looked around. "Of course! The mall!"

***

King Kai laughed crazily. "Goku and Vegeta agreeing! This story is great! HA HA HA!!"

***

Gohan stands beside Piccolo, brushing his blond hair.

"Will you PLEASE stop doing that?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh, hehe, sorry. Come on, let's go."

They both start walking. Gohan skips behind Piccolo singing "I Love Mr. Piccolo" in Japanese.

"Will you PLEASE stop doing that?" Piccolo asked.

"Piccolo, will you please give me a piggy back ride?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"

"STOP!!" Piccolo screamed.

"k," Gohan squeaked.

***

"Ok, boys, we'll meet you back here," Bulma looked at her watch, "3 o'clock."

"Okey dokey," Goku said.

"Where to first?" asked Krillin.

They looked around: Spencers, toy store, Foot Locker, toy store, toy store, Mr. Shoe's House of Jive, and...

"Look!" Vegeta screamed, "Victoria's Secret!" He ran off toward it.

Krillin looked at Goku. "Somehow, I don't think he's gonna look at the women."

_(5 minutes later.)_

"Look at all this stuff I bought!" Vegeta screamed.

"Sure Vegeta," Goku groaned.

"Vegeta, is...that stuff for you?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta's eyes darted around. "No, of course not! There for Bulma.You...you idiot!" Vegeta turned away.

Goku pointed at a cookie store on the 2nd level of the mall. "Coooookie."

"You want a cookie Goku?" Krillin asked.

"Yes!" he screamed.

"Let's go. We'll take the elevator."

***

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and #18 stared at all the SALE signs, their eyes gleaming like stars.

A man in a hat and a trench coat walked up to Bulma.

"Mrs...uh...what _is _your last name?"

"Ummm...I...just call me Bulma."

"Yes, okay. Mrs. Bulma, did your son have any enemies?"

"Let's see, there's Freiza, Cell..."

"Any living enemies?"

"Ummm...no. Why?"

"Ma'am, your son has been...kidnapped!"

_*Bum Bum Bum*_

***

"This elevator is TOO SLOW," Goku whined. "Go faster!"

He started to rapidly tap the up button.

"Stop it, Kakkarot!"

_Creeeeeak..._

"What's...that...sound?" Krillin asked.

_Clunk Clunk..._

The elevator slowed to a stop.

Krillin screamed, "The elevator's stuck!"

_*Bum Bum Bum*_

END

"Wait a second!" King Kai yells, "You're just gonna end it there?"

"Well, we're tired sir..." the director said.

"That's it! I'm gonna teach you guys a lesson about discipline! Hyaaaa!!" King Kai jumps at the crew.

A sign pops up on the screen reading:

FUNimation

_Protecting your children from the world._

Camera goes back to King Kai standing around a bunch of unconcious people.

"Now get back to work!"

***

Bulma fainted. Chi-Chi bent down beside her.

"How do you know?" #18 asked.

"We found his...sword," the Detective answered.

"Where did you find it?"

"At...Mr. Shoe's House of Jive."

"Oh."

"We will keep you updated."

"Thank you."

The Detective walked off.

"Great, there goes our day at the mall."

"Come on #18, let's go find Goku."

#18 and Chi-Chi, carrying Bulma, went to find Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin.

***

Piccolo and Gohan stand around drinking coffee and reading their scripts.

"Aww man, I can't wait for this part when...hey! Get that camera off of us!" Gohan yells.

The camera goes back to the set...

***

Mirai Trunks looked around the room at the dark figures.

"What do you guys want anyways?" Trunks asked.

"We need to talk, Trunks," one of the dark people said.

_Oh great_, Trunks thought, _probably some company that wants to sponsor me or something_.

All the dark and spooky figures step out into the light...

"Aaaaaaah!!!"

***

King Kai stares blankly at the screen.

"Wow, didn't expect that to happen..."

***

"We're stuck! We're stuck! We're stuuuck!!" Krillin yelled.

Vegeta glared at Goku.

Goku looked at him. "Hehe...sorry."

One of Vegeta's eyes trembled, then he lunged out and started choking Goku.

"You...little...freak!"

"Sorry!" Goku yiped in a high pitched voice. 

Vegeta let go of Goku. "You're an idiot," he mumbled.

***

Mirai Trunks screamed in terror. 

"No! Not you guys!"

And there they stood...the Sailor Scouts!

_*Screech Screech Screech*_

Trunks groaned. _Why does this have to happen to me? _"Why did you guys kidnap me?"

They glared at him.

"You're show is much more popular than ours. Besides, your the cutiest.

Trunks facefaulted.

There was a sudden shatter of glass behind them. Everyone turned around.

Wufei, Duo, and Heero from Gundam Wing stood in a "Charlie's Angels" stance.

"I knew you would be up to something again Sailor Moon," Heero said.

"Oh no! It's you guys again! Let's get outta here!" The Sailor Scouts ran off.

"Thanks guys," Trunks said happily. "But...how did you know they were here?"

"Lucky guess," Duo said.

"Oh."

All of them stood there, wind blowing on them.

"Aaaand cut!" the director yelled. He walked up to them.

"Great job everyone. Nice wind affect, Quatre."

Quatre looked up, "Oh, heh heh, thanks."

Trunks turned to Heero, "You hungry?"

"I'm starving," Heero answered.

"C'mon, let's get some chow!"

Wufei, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa looked at them.

"Can we come?" Quatre asked.

"Of course! The more the merrier!"

So they went...to get...food!

_*Bum Bum Bum*_

***

"I wonder where the boys are," #18 said, setting down a pile of shopping bags.

Bulma looked at her. "Maybe we should look for th-- Chi-Chi, what are you doing?"

Chi-Chi was sitting at a table eating Chinese food.

"This is SO funny! I'm Japanese, and I'm, like, eating Chinese food!"

"Oh God," Bulma whimpered.

"What?" #18 asked.

"It's FUNimation's dubbed Chi-Chi!"

"Come on, lets find the boys. They'll help us."

Bulma and #18 back away slowly, then ran away very...very fast.

***

"How are we gonna get out?" Krillin asked.

"Hey!" Goku yelled.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"I dunno."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno."

"What tha?!?!"

"I dunno."

"Then why did you say 'hey!' ?"

"I dunno."

"Ahhhh!!" Vegeta did a Final Flash.

When the smoke cleared there was a big hole in the elevator wall.

"We're free! We're-"

King Kai popped up on the screen. "Due to technical difficulties," he glares at Bubbles, "we will not be able to finish this episode...so, I'm King Kai, and goodnight."

THE REAL END

Brought to you by:

**Flaky Oats®**

_Not Guaranteed Not To Kill You._

**Future Tea®**

_Bring Out the Best of the Future._

and

**Cornbread**

_Good!_

Thank's for reading, and if you find yourself chewing on your arm, just smack yourself and say no to chewing on body parts. (It works for me).

-BladeSlash


End file.
